Ngambek
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Punya pacar kelewat ganteng itu ... benar-benar susah. TodoDeku/AU. Buat hanazawa kay


**Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **Story © Panda Dayo**

 **AU. Mungkin Oke Oce—OOC maksud saya. Typo(s) dan segala hal lain yang mungkin ga nyambung.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan materill apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Maaf baru bisa penuhin rikuesnya sekarang, hanazawa-san :D semoga ini ga terlambat #DITABOCC**

* * *

Punya pacar kelewat ganteng itu susah.

Contoh? Kini Midoriya Izuku bertengkar dengan pacarnya, Todoroki Shouto. Semenjak menjalani backstreet, Izuku tahu bahwa hal ini sangat berat untuk dihadapi. Bagaimanapun, bukan salah Shouto yang terlahir terlalu menawan, para gadis itu saja yang kegatelan!

Mereka menjalani hubungan sejak ospek usai. Mereka satu kelompok saat ospek, dan di hari terakhir kegiatan najis tersebut, Shouto mengatakan perasaannya kepada Izuku. Izuku yakin dia tidak pernah pakai pelet atau bermimpi mendapat pacar ganteng. Dia ingin menolak karena dia bukan hvmv, tapi tidak tega melihat mata si pemuda tampan yang melas banget. Izuku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba hubungan ini terlebih dahulu dan siapa sangka dia juga menikmatinya. Tidak ada yang orang lain yang tahu hubungan mereka sampai saat ini. Bahkan setelah mereka lulus kuliah dan tinggal bersama.

Waktu terasa berjalan cepat sekali.

"Jangan harap kau bisa masuk ke sini lagi, Todoroki- _kun_!"

"Izuku, jangan bercanda!"

 _Oke, kembali pada tempat kejadian perkara._

Lokasi pertengkaran tak bermutu ini; depan dan dalam apartemen— dibatasi pintu sambil berteriak dramatis, mirip sinetron, klise. Untung tidak ada tetangga hari itu karena mereka semua kabarnya sedang berlibur ke Osaka.

Mereka berdua mencari kerja setelah lulus kuliah dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di salah satu kotak apartemen yang bisa dibilang mahal—terima kasih untuk gaji Shouto. Lelaki itu sekarang menjabat sebagai seorang _supervisor_ di sebuah perusahaan. Izuku pun bekerja sebagai karyawan kantor di tempat yang berbeda. Sekarang _weekend_ , waktunya libur sambil bermesraan—

"Izuku, aku akan mendobrak pintu ini!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa!"

 _Jadi apa masalahnya?_

Sederhana, penyebab kekacauan ini adalah saat tiga hari lalu sepucuk surat terselip di tas kerja Shouto. Yang bersangkutan baru pulang lembur dan sedang mandi. Berpikir positif dan sempat disangka surat tugas atau semacam itu, Izuku melihat surat berbau romantis. Mengatakan sesuatu tentang _'malam_ _tadi kau hebat sekali!'_ dengan imbuhan lipstik merah menyala yang membekas pada kertas putih tak berdosa. Shouto memang tampan dan tidak aneh bila mendapat konfesi atau surat cinta, tapi bukan berarti dia boleh melewati batas. Ini sudah keterlaluan! Izuku merematnya gemas dan langsung mengusir Shouto yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Bonus; lemparan tas kerja dan satu setel pakaian seadanya.

"Bukankah tiga hari sudah cukup, Izuku?!" Shouto masih menggedor pintu apartemen, tidak percaya dirinya yang _ikemen_ dan sangat _high-spec_ di segala sisi ini ditelantarkan selama tiga hari oleh sang pacar hanya karena alasan murahan _plus_ tak jelas! Seumur-umur dia belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini!

— _Shouto, jangan narsis_.

Shouto tidak tahu apa penyebab Izuku marah. Dia benar-benar _clueless_. Selama tiga hari menjadi orang yang tak punya tempat kembali ( Shouto tidak mau menyebut dirinya gelandangan ) dia selalu bermalam di hotel. Setiap malam dia mencoba merenungi hidup dan memikirkan apa kesalahannya sampai Izuku semarah itu. Kunci pintu apartemen dibawa Izuku, jadi dia memutuskan menunggu _weekend_ untuk menyambangi kekasih tercintanya dan meminta kejelasan.

"Pergi sana! Dasar tukang selingkuh!"

Selingkuh? **Se-ling-kuh ... ?!**

Ya Tuhan, sekalipun melirik ke yang lain saja tidak! Lihat, tuduhan tak berdasar, bukan?

"Memangnya kau punya bukti, Izuku?"

Shouto tidak lagi menggedor pintu. Dia berbicara normal meski terhalang penutup sialan itu. Dia harus menyelesaikan ini dengan tenang. Izuku bukan orang yang akan bicara sembarangan. Shouto berusaha mengalah sesaat, dia sudah bertahun-tahun bersama Izuku. Dia harus sedikit mempercayai perkataannya.

Selembar kertas diselipkan dari celah bawah pintu. Tanpa harus disuruh, Shouto mengambil dan membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

Shouto terbeliak.

"Punya siapa ini?!"

"Aku menemukan itu di tas kerjamu! Jangan berkilah!"

Shouto sungguh ingin menampar siapapun yang meletakkan surat itu di tas kerjanya. Kalau perlu sekalian dia lapor polisi dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik.

"Izuku, buka dulu pintunya. Kita harus bicara."

Mungkin hati Izuku terketuk dan ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik-baik. Pintu apartemen dibuka, Shouto melihat kekasihnya sedang berusaha menghapus air mata. Oh, Shouto pastikan akan membunuh siapapun yang membuat Izuku sampai terluka seperti ini.

Shouto masuk dan menutup pintu. Izuku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, masih diam. Mereka lalu menuju sofa, dengan jarak posisi duduk yang ... bagi Shouto sangat jauh.

"Dengar, Izuku. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menaruh surat ini. Dan tidak tertulis namaku sebagai pihak penerimanya." Shouto mencoba menjelaskan pelan-pelan, berharap Izuku bisa memikirkan kembali apa yang dia lakukan.

"Jangan berbohong, Todoroki- _kun_. Aku menemukannya di tasmu, tahu?"

 _Shit_. Kenapa dia masih saja keras kepala, hm?

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mempercayaiku lagi?"

Izuku tersudut di sofa tempat mereka duduk. Shouto mendekat tiba-tiba, sedang berusaha menggencetnya. Maaf, Izuku masih belum mau mati kehabisan nafas!

"Se-sesak, Todoroki- _kun_ ... "

"Aku berkali lipat merasakannya. Lihat aku, Izuku. Jangan pejamkan matamu, dan jangan berpaling dariku."

Pipi Izuku dicengkeram, Izuku menuruti Shouto dan menatap lurus padanya. Lelaki yang sudah menahun jadi kekasihnya itu memandangi Izuku penuh arti, lembut dan terlihat jujur. Wajah mereka makin berdekatan, jantung Izuku sudah berdegup tidak karuan.

"Sekarang masalahnya sudah selesai, Izuku?"

Izuku mengangguk pelan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir memang tidak ada nama Shouto sebagai penerimanya. Mungkin itu kerjaan orang iseng dan salah sasaran tas. Izuku sedang tak bisa berpikir karena lidah Shouto sudah menerobos masuk ke mulut dan mengajaknya berdansa. Izuku pikir ... ngambek tiga hari itu sudah keterlaluan buat Shouto. Sudah lama menjadi pacarnya, Izuku tahu bahwa kekasihnya sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Pindah ke kamar."

Shouto tersenyum kecil. Dan itu sudah membuat Izuku merona di semua bagian wajah memikirkan apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Shouto memang lelaki yang penuh pesona, siapa yang tak akan takluk?

Punya pacar kelewat ganteng itu ... _benar-benar susah_.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

A/N : maaf lama sekali hanazawa kay-san, sesuai rikues kuberi gula-gula tddk spesial buatmu dan para shipper tododeku :D semoga suka kisahnya ya hahaha aku nulis ini cuma setengah jam semoga gak begitu mengecewakan :"D

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

siluman panda


End file.
